AGONY
by Rhe Muliya Young SHL
Summary: Ini kisah kehidupan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang penuh tragedy, dimulai dari kemiskinan yang mebuatnya putus sekolah dan adiknya yang membutuhkan biaya operasi. Hinata pun rela melakukan apa pun, sampai rela menjual dirinya.


AGONY, A SasuHina Fanfiction

Warning : AU, OOC, Hard Lime, Plot is too fast, Typos, etc.

Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rhe Mulia Young borrows the characters

.

.

#AGONY#

By : Rhe Mulia Young

.

.

"Hinata, kau sudah 6 bulan belum membayar spp dan uang bangunan" Anko-sensei berkata sambil membenarkan letak posisi kaca matanya.

"Sensei, aku belum gajian jadi tidak bisa membayar sekarang" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hinata, maaf, tapi jika kau tidak membayar bulan ini maka kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

DEG!

.

Kami-sama cobaan apa lagi ini

.

.

"Baiklah sensei aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Hinata hyuuga adalah seorang siswi kelas XII SMA, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, dia anak sulung dan memiliki seorang adik bernama Hanabi yang saat ini sedang sakit parah dan harus segera dioperasi. Hinatalah yang bekerja banting tulang demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Setelah pulang sekolah, Hinata bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe guna membayar biaya sekolah, biaya pengobatan Hanabi dan biaya kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Tentu saja itu semua tidaklah cukup, mau tidak mau dia harus mencari pekerjaan tambahan yang lain.

.

.

.

"Hanabi-chan, maafkan nee-san yang belum bisa mencari banyak uang untuk operasimu, nee-san akan berusaha lebih giat lagi, supaya kau bisa cepat sembuh, nee-san janji" Hinata menggengam lenbut tangan kurus adiknya yang telah berbulan-bulan terbaring dirumah sakit.

"CKLEK" pintu kamar rawat inap Hanabi di buka oleh seseorang.

Hinata pun menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian terlihat sosok wanita cantik bernama dokter Shizune yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Hinata pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Hinata-san, aku sarankan kau haru segera menandatangani kwitansi pembayaran operasi Hanabi-chan, karena bila tidak segera dioperasi keadaannya akan semakin memburuk, dan aku khawatir nyawanya tidak akan tertolong" pinta dokter Shizune yang merawat Hanabi.

"Tapi Shizune-san aku belum memiliki uang untuk biaya operasi" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali Hanabi segera dioperasi, agar sembuh dari penyakitnya.

"Hinata-san, berjuanglah ini demi Hanabi-chan, aku takut terjadi hal yang tidak inginkan pada Hanabi" ucap Shizune menyemangati Hinata.

"Shizune-san-"

"Hinata aku takut nyawanya tidak bisa diselamatkan" ujar Shizune dengan wajah sedih.

DEG!

Air mata Hinata pun meluncur menuruni pipinya, ia menggigit bibirnya agak tidak mengeluarkan isakan.

"Baiklah Shizune-san, akan segera saya usahakan" Hinata pun menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau bekerja dengan ku Hinata?" tanya Karin teman Hinata,

"Iya, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan" jawab Hinata antusias,

"Kau mau bekerja apa saja kan?" tanya Karin meyakinkan,

"Iya, memang kerja apa Karin-san?" tanya Hinata penasaran ingin tahu.

"PSK! Bagaimana kau mau?" tanya Karin to the point

"APA!" Hinata kaget, ia tak menyangka bahwa Karin menawari gadis sepolos Hinata menjadi PSK.

"Kenapa Hinata? kau mau tidak? gajinya lumayan loh" rayu Karin

"A-aku...Karin-san, aku takut" Hinata tahu kalau menjadi PSK adalah hal buruk.

"Hinata jangan takut, kau hanya harus melayani pria diatas ranjang, jika kau beruntung, mereka bisa membayarmu dengan sangat mahal." Rayu Karin lagi

"Karin-san, a-aku.." Hinata tidak yakin.

"Hinata, kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Atau kau mau adikmu terbaring terus menerus? Apa kau tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolah? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Hanabi sembuh dan tersenyum?" Karin terus memberondong Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang dapat meggoyahkan Hinata.

"Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan" Hinata akhirnya tertarik.

'Aku harus membayar spp dan aku ingin Hanabi sembuh, Hinata ganbatte' batin Hinata.

.

.

.

"Oi Karin, bagaimana gadis itu mau kan?" seorang pria yang sedang merokok menghadang Karin yang baru saja masuk club malam.

"Ish! Iya Asuma, puas kau!" Karin agak sebal dengan si bos yang suka menuntut.

"Mana? Aku tidak lihat?" Asuma tampak gelisah, takut Karin akan membohonginya.

"Sabar, dia belum datang" jawab Karin agak ragu, dia hanya berharap Hinata akan datang.

"Kau tahu klien ku kan, dia bisa marah besar kalau sampai gadis perawan yang sudah di pesan tidak datang, kau sudah kubayar mahal tau" sembur Asuma

"Iya-" belum sempat Karin melanjutkan

"Konbanwa minna?" sapa seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan dia adalah orang yang mereka tunggu.

"Hinata!" seru Karin berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

Hinata menemui pria bernama Sasuke, setelah ditunjukkan oleh Asuma.

Dia pria berambut raven yang mengenakan kemeja warna hitam dan jeans yang juga berwarna sama.

Pria itu duduk sendirian di sebuah sofa kulit dengan beberapa botol minuman keras bermerk yang masih terbungkus rapi di depannya.

"Konbanwa Uchiha Sasuke- sama?" sapa Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sasuke menengok kearah sumber suara, "Kau?"

Tahu maksud Sasuke yang menanyakan namanya, Hinata menjawab "Hyuuga Hinata desu."

Sasuke menyeringai puas pada gadis yang dijanjikan Asuma padanya, ternyata sangat cantik dan sexy.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata keatas pangkuannya "Temani aku minum"

"Hai Sasuke-sama" Hinata yang jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menenggak beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol kadar tinggi itu. Sementara Hinata, masih duduk di pangkuan Sasuke sembari merangkul pundaknya dan memeluknya erat.

Ya, Hinata merangsang Sasuke dengan menempelkan dan menggesekkan dada super duper besar miliknya yang bagian atasnya menyembul keluar karena gaun malamnya yang memang sengaja di buat untuk menampakkan dada.

Tak jarang tangan Hinata pun mengelus dada, perut, punggung dan selangkangan Sasuke untuk membangkitkan nafsu birahi Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah terangsang sejak tadi, bahkan celananya mulai ai terasa sempit, kejantanannya itu sudah siap bertempur. Tapi, dia tidak mengakuinya, dia ingin merangsang Hinata juga, agar nafsu birahi mereka sama-sama memuncak.

"Kau minum ini juga" Sasuke memerintah Hinata

"Apa itu sake Sasuke sama?" tanya Hinata yang yakin itu minuman beralkohol

"Wine, minumlah" perintah Sasuke lagi sambil menenggak air dalam gelas itu.

"Ta-tapi.." Hinata ragu, selama ini ia memang belum pernah merasakan minuman beralkohol.

"Minum" Sasuke memerintah, kali ini dengan nada yang agak tinggi

"Ba-baiklah, aku mau mengambil gelas dulu" Hinata tak membantah lagi dan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, begini saja" Sasuke menenggak habis wine dalam gelasnya, kemudian dia merengkuh pipi chubby Hinata.

Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, Hinata mengerti dan ia pun membuka mulutnya. Sasuke mengalirkan wine yang bercampur dengan salivanya melalui lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Hinata.

Walaupun wine tadi sudah habis di hisap oleh Hinata, Sasuke enggan mengelurkan lidahnya. Lidah Hinata dan Sasuke kini bergerak liar di dalam rongga mulut Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke kini menjamah dada, perut, pantat dan selangkangan Hinata.

Sasuke sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol wine. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama sudah terangsang.

Sasuke membuat Hinata nyaris telanjang, tangannya merangsek kebagian intim Hinata, sehingga gaunnya tertarik dan menampakkan bagian-bagian tubuh Hinata. Ia bahkan hampir saja kehilangan kendali dan melakukan sex dengan Hinata di depan umum, untung sisi manusianya masih muncul.

"Ahhntar hah akuuuh ke kamar" perintah Sasuke dengan alunan nafas yang memburu karena nafsu yang sudah membuncah dan tak bisa lagi ditahan.

"Hahh hai Sasuhkehhh-samaaahh" Hinata pun sudah tak kuat lagi menahan nafsu yang memang sudah diambang batas.

TBC

What do u think guys?

Gimme ur comments or critics, key!

Read n Review

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with love


End file.
